


The Truth Will Set You Free

by CrzA



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Celebrations, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, Party Games, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/pseuds/CrzA
Summary: The former Phantom Thieves get together to celebrate both Akira's return from juvenile hall and his decision to stay and finish high school here after all. Acting like teenagers, for once, they start a game of truth or dare, and Yusuke learns some things about his partner and friends he had not quite been expecting.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	The Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> THE TALES OF SELF-INDULGENCE CONTINUE! I BLAME TELL FOR CONSTANTLY ENABLING MY RAMPANT SHUKITA FEELS xD

The sun is already dipping below the horizon as Yusuke knocks on the door to Leblanc, the **CLOSED** sign already turned to the street and leaving him to wait for someone to open from the inside and invite him in. Sojiro had been kind enough to let the former Phantom Thieves make themselves at home for the night, leaving the option for a sleepover open if they so wished, should their celebration run a little longer than expected. In all honesty, Yusuke thinks he might stay anyway, even if the others choose to leave for the comfort of their own beds.

What better way to confirm that this is actually happening and not an elaborate dream that feels far too good to be true than to surrender to sleep and wake still in the comfort of Akira’s arms? After so long without him, thinking that he might end up leaving right after he got him back, Yusuke thought he could have cried in joy when Akira told them all he had decided to stay after all. In fact, he did, once he was on his own and the reality finally settled in his mind, the realisation that he would get to keep Akira’s smile as more than a mere memory until he could finally see it again with his own eyes.

Surely, his art would suffer, his heart consumed by a bleak loneliness that would suck the life out of anything he might attempt to paint. Perhaps he is catastrophising, as Makoto might call it, but Yusuke would be lying if he were to say that it isn’t a relief not having to find out if it really wouldn’t be so devastating.

Startling him out of his thoughts, the door swings open, bell jingling with the movement, and Yusuke blinks at Haru’s smiling face as she gestures for him to come inside.

“You’re the last to arrive!” She announces, taking his hand and pulling him in. “We finished up with the renovations just in time too, you’re going to love it!”

“O-oh?” Yusuke offers intelligently, letting himself be guided inside the café once Haru closes the door again.

The first obvious change is the privacy curtain leading to the stairs into the storage room Akira had come to call his home. For Yusuke, it was closer to one than anything he had as well. Madarame’s studio was tainted with the sins of his past, haunted by the demons they both shared, and the dorms, while admittedly providing him a comfortable living space for the time being, were nothing more than temporary. That night he spent on Akira’s couch after everything went down was one of the best he can remember, and since they got together, he has been craving that same peace he felt in the presence of a trusted friend, wondering how much better it might be now that their relationship has evolved.

Perhaps they could even share the bed this time around. They have basked in the warmth of each other’s embrace before, when Akira felt particularly touch-starved, sharing in soft kisses and fingers running through wild curls in tender strokes that never failed to ease his partner’s most tumultuous moods. But it always reached the point where they had to part, as painful as it was, and Yusuke made the journey from the station to the dorms thinking what could have been had he found a logical excuse to stay.

Had Yusuke simply said he did not want to leave, Akira may have just smiled and settled back onto the bed, snuggling up to him even further, yet he always choked on the words, afraid he might push him away instead, cross a boundary that could not be uncrossed. After everything they have been through, losing Akira over something so frivolous would destroy him.

As if sensing the irrational worry bubbling in his gut, Akira pokes his head from behind the curtain, a little grin gracing his lips the moment he lays eyes on Yusuke. That mischievous smile is enough to stop the storm of negative emotions from brewing within Yusuke’s soul, wash it all away as if it was never there at all, and he can’t help but smile in return, continuing on his way towards him behind Haru and pausing when she walks right past him with a little giggle.

“You’re fashionably late.” Akira comments, tilting his head ever so slightly as a corner of his lips quirks even further.

“Apologies. I had some trouble finding enough money around my room to purchase the beverages I was told to acquire.”

With a small sigh, Akira rolls his eyes. “I told Ann not to bother anyone with that. I said I would take care of feeding everyone.”

“She felt it was unfair for you to shoulder the entire financial burden of having us over, and frankly, I agree.” Yusuke purses his lips, crossing his arms over his chest, unwavering. “Besides, did you actually go out and buy anything?”

At that, Akira offers him a bashful smile instead, bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his head. “W-well no, I was busy with Haru and Makoto cleaning up and stuff…”

“Then, all the more reason this made sense.” Yusuke says with an air of finality to him, and Akira has the audacity to pout before continuing to argue.

“At least let me pay you back for it.”

“You will do no such thing. This party is for you, is it not? Besides, as a guest, it is only polite to gift the host.”

“You can be so stubborn sometimes…” Akira laments, and Yusuke merely hums, raising an eyebrow at him when he seems to lean closer, clearly intending to persuade him further in some way or another.

From the glint to his eye, Yusuke would say he means to do it with a kiss. While he will certainly not fight it, he will not let his resolve crack from such an expected attack. And yet, just as Akira is about to close the distance between them, looking as if he is about to throw his arms around Yusuke’s shoulders, he jerks at the sound of a loud call from up the stairs.

“Oi, you two!” Ryuji’s voice booms, irritation evident in his tone. “What’s taking ya so long? Everyone’s waiting!”

His eye twitching, Akira turns on his heel all the same, gesturing with his head for Yusuke to follow. He doesn’t have to be told twice (or even once, apparently), and he quickly makes his way to the room, pausing to admire the drastic change from when they were here last.

For one, Akira’s mattress now sits on an actual bedframe rather than some crates that had just been lying around, something Sojiro had told Akira was his official ‘Welcome home’ gift. It really is nothing overtly fancy, just a simple wooden frame that matches the floorboards nicely, and Yusuke would say that fits Akira’s personality. Some curtains are hung on each side of the large windows at the back, plain white but no doubt offering some respite from the harsh sun in the early mornings. There are no longer boxes lying around in the empty corners, and the dust that seemed ever present in the somewhat stale air appears to have been cleared entirely. The shelves were cleaned and varnished, the worktable organised, and the couch replaced by a newer one as well.

“What do you think?” Haru balances on the balls of her feet, looking awfully proud of herself.

“We turned this mancave into an actual liveable space, wouldn’t you say?” Makoto brags, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Akira nods in agreement, shrugging his shoulders. “I didn’t think it was that bad, but I must admit, this is much nicer.”

“It looks more comfortable, to be sure. Better suited for a longer stay.” Yusuke approves, and Ann lets out a contented noise from where she sits next to Morgana on the table they set up at the centre of the room.

“Right? To be honest, I didn’t blame Akira for wanting to leave before, if he was living in those conditions.” She grins, sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth.

“So, really, this whole makeover was just another way to make sure I stayed, huh?”

“But of course!” Haru nods, not even trying to hide it at this point.

“So, we gonna get this party started, or what?” Ryuji butts in, forcefully sliding the bag from Yusuke’s shoulder and taking out the drinks to set them beside the snacks already laid out on the table. He pours some juice onto the cups, shoving them into everyone’s hands and raising his to the sky. “Here’s to our leader, together with us for at least another year!”

“I’m not really anyone’s leader anymore, tho—”

“To our leader!” Everyone cheers over him, pushing their plastic cups together in a rather unsatisfactory toast.

They settle into idle chitchat after that, finding their seats around the table and eating and drinking as the time passes by them unnoticed. Yusuke looks around at his friends and memorises the picture of their smiling faces, wondering if he can somehow paint the joy of this moment at a later time, depict the growth they have all undergone in a way that others might understand, something like an improvement on the painting Akira helped him create.

If he manages to achieve such a piece, it could inspire someone else to shed the shackles of a society hellbent on breaking their spirit, give them the strength to stand up for themselves and march onwards towards the light, leaving the darkness behind them, an ever present drive to push forwards. They might stumble and get engulfed again, but as long as there is hope, there will be a reason to claw their way back out. At least that is how Yusuke feels here and now.

It is as he takes in the magic of this moment that the voices around him quiet, the conversation hitting a lull that seems to stretch on and on for the longest time. Yusuke doesn’t quite mind it, appreciating the temporary silence to focus on the scene even further, perhaps linger on Akira’s features in particular and drink them in, but Ryuji and Ann shift awkwardly as they sip the last of their drinks, looking like they want to say something.

Ryuji is the first to shatter the tranquil atmosphere, huffing out a breath as he slams down a hand on a table. “The night’s still young. We should do something else, like play a game or something.”

“Oh!” Ann pipes up immediately, her eyes shining while she claps her hands together. Yusuke can almost see the lightbulb popping above her head, and he is unsure if he will like whatever idea has suddenly struck her. “I like that! Let’s play a party game to liven things up!”

“A party game?” Morgana questions, lifting his head curiously from where he had been lying curled on Ann’s lap. “Like what?”

“Well, there’s lots of stuff we could try… Spin the bottle is popular but I don’t think we wanna just be kissing each other, especially when there’s even a couple in our group…”

“Eh? I don’t mind that!” Ryuji shakes her shoulder, an obvious flush rising to his cheeks as he eyes the girls present, and Ann promptly picks up the nearest empty bottle to smack him in the head with.

“It’s a definite no for that one, then.”

“Pervert.” Futaba not so discreetly coughs into her hand, making Makoto and Haru laugh behind theirs.

“Seven minutes in heaven is kind of the same thing with a different mechanic, so no to that too…” Ann ponders, a finger to her chin before she gets a devious look in her eye. “I know! Let’s play truth or dare!”

“Truth or dare?” Futaba parrots, blinking stupidly in her ignorance. Yusuke can’t say much, he isn’t familiar with any of these games, not really having had friends growing up to begin with, but he isn’t about to admit to that either.

“Yes! Someone starts by picking a victim—I mean, _player_ , and asks them to choose between truth or dare. If they pick truth, they get asked a question that they have to answer honestly to. If they pick dare, they have to do whatever the person tells them. If they refuse,” she crosses her arms in front of her, forming an x, “they get a penalty!”

“Sounds simple enough.” Yusuke murmurs.

“And fun!” Futaba adds beside him, nearly bouncing with excitement in her seat. “What’s the penalty for refusing?”

“That can be decided by the group. It should be something that would discourage anyone from taking the penalty over the dares or questions, otherwise everyone would just chicken out the moment it gets hard.” Makoto explains, and Yusuke nods to himself.

“That makes sense. What should it be then?”

“How ‘bout sucking on one of Skull’s dirty socks?” Futaba suggests, and everyone’s expressions twist with disgust.

“That’s… too harsh.” Morgana gags.

“I have to agree…” Makoto scrunches her nose.

“Yeah, I dunno man, _I_ wouldn’t wanna do that, and it’s my own feet…”

“Isn’t that the point?” Yusuke points out, and even Akira gives him a dirty look.

Futaba claps Yusuke on the shoulder then, making him choke on his own spit with the sudden attack. “Inari’s got the right idea! How about it then?”

“Well, if the point is to not take the penalty, I must admit it’s an effective choice.” Haru shrugs, and the others reluctantly agree, giving both Futaba and Yusuke death glares.

“Since that’s decided,” Ann continues, her complexion a little paler than usual, “I guess we should start. Who wants to go first?”

“I think my actions would be a little limited, given I’m like this, so I think I’ll sit this one out.” Morgana says, climbing up to Akira’s work desk and sitting there, observing from the side-lines.

“Anyone else?”

“I’ll go!” Futaba announces excitedly, standing up and pointing a finger at Haru, nearly smacking Yusuke in the face with the movement. “Noir! Truth or dare?!”

“Ah, I suppose I will go with truth first.”

Futaba hums, stroking her chin. “What is your favourite manga genre?”

“That’s it, after all them theatrics? That’s so tame…” Ryuji mocks then clicks his mouth shut when he notices the burning blush crawling all the way to Haru’s ears.

“A-ah, recently… I have a newfound interest in… B-B L manga…” She whispers, tapping the tips of her index fingers together.

Ryuji’s jaw falls open as Futaba chuckles mischievously. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

“Isn’t that self-admission, then?” Akira jabs, and Futaba jolts.

“W-w-what are you even talking about?!”

“I don’t believe it’s your turn yet.” Makoto berates, and Akira acquiesces, raising his hands placatingly.

“What is BL though?” Morgana pipes up before the game continues, his head tipping sideways and ears twitching curiously.

“I believe it stands for Boys’ Love.” Yusuke provides, remembering the one time someone tried to commission him for a doujinshi of sorts.

“Ah, so like, you and Akira?”

Apparently choking on his own tongue, Akira flits his gaze towards Morgana, a faint pink dusting over his cheeks for a moment, much to Futaba’s pleasure it seems. Yusuke appreciates the image himself, in all honesty, never tiring of Akira’s bouts of shyness in light of certain situations. It is… rather endearing, he would say, when normally he is so level-headed. It reminds Yusuke that he is just as human and flawed as everyone else in this room, regardless of how he may forget when faced with his usual charisma and unshakeable resolve.

“That would depend which section of the bookstore Haru browses in, I take it…” Akira ends up saying before Haru steers the conversation elsewhere, offering nothing further even as Morgana remains just as confused as before.

“A-anyway! I believe I have to pick whoever goes next now, right?”

“Th-that’s right!” Ann confirms, a little too eager to move on herself, with a droplet of nervous sweat rolling down her cheek.

“Ann, how about you go then?” Haru chimes innocently, though Yusuke picks up on a hint of animosity underlining her tone. Could it be that Ann somehow holds some responsibility for Haru’s current embarrassment? He should observe more carefully, to ensure it was not merely his imagination…

“If that’s what you want!” She laughs anxiously and Haru’s expression definitely darkens then. _Curiouser and curiouser…_

“Truth or dare, then? Pick your poison.” Haru smiles angelically and Futaba shivers beside him.

“Wah, did the air just get colder, Inari?”

“I believe it is only in your head.” Yusuke says in a hushed tone, and Futaba narrows her eyes, a low hum her only acknowledgement.

“I guess I’ll go with dare!” Making a fist to perhaps steel herself, Ann faces Haru head-on.

A formidable battle of wills. Yusuke thinks he should make a painting out of this feeling of impending danger; surely it would make for something exciting.

The tension builds for the few heartbeats Haru stares intently at Ann, sitting with her back straight and her legs crossed, the perfect picture of one who will become a member of high society in the not so distant future. Given her upbringing, it makes sense that she would carry herself as such, but Yusuke can’t help but think she tends to look much more at ease when around them. Must be an instinctual change in behaviour when she feels as if she has something to prove. Yusuke looks on along with the others, waiting to see what she has in store. Futaba holds her breath and Ann swallows thickly.

Then, with an airy flick of her wrist, Haru points to a lime tart about the size of her palm. “Eat that in just one bite.”

With an undignified noise, Futaba hangs her head in disappointment, and Yusuke clears his throat to mask a little laugh. Even he had been expecting something more challenging.

“Oh, that’s easy.” Ann breathes out in relief, licking her lips as she reaches for the sweet without a hint of hesitation.

“Damn it, what is it with you guys building up the suspense for such lame shit.” At the sight of Ann shoving the tart into her mouth in one swift movement, Ryuji pales slightly, clearly disturbed by her feat. “Ah, that’s so creepy, it’s like you unhinged your jaw just to get that thing in… No wonder you don’t have a boyfriend. Who would want a girl who acts like that? You might as well be one of the beasts in Mementos…”

Not even taking a moment to finish chewing, Ann simply smacks Ryuji upside the head, drawing a pained grunt out of him before she brings her hands to cup her own cheeks, smiling in satisfaction.

“Sho delishous.” She mumbles contentedly, completely ignoring Ryuji as he rubs at the sore spot, squirming in his seat beside her.

“Demon woman!” He hisses through gritted teeth and Ann prepares her fist again, backing away with a sweet smile when he cowers amidst a hasty apology.

The others chuckle at the exchange while Ann finishes eating, pouring herself another drink and sipping on it before focusing back on the task at hand, the momentary hostility between her and Haru all but gone as she turns to Akira this time.

“Let’s keep this going, shall we? Akira, truth or dare?”

Yusuke looks over to Akira as well, their eyes meeting for barely a second before his lips curve into a smile so subtle he almost misses it, turning sideways to face Ann over Ryuji’s still curled up form. He rests a hand on his chin, humming as if in thought, yet Yusuke can tell that he already knows what he will pick. Ann will not pull her punches; she is not inherently nice, like Haru, and though her acting may still leave much to be desired, she can be deceitful when she means to be. Taking in the glint in her blue eyes, Yusuke is certain that she means trouble.

Akira knows when to take risks, but he also knows when to play it safe.

“I think I’ll start with truth.” He finally says, and Ann covers her mouth with a hand.

“Oh-ho… Scared I’ll make you do something embarrassing?” She baits him, and he merely blows an amused breath through his nose.

“I’m not changing my pick just because you imply I’m a coward.”

“Fine, fine. What do I want to know about the mysterious Kurusu Akira?”

“It’s just gonna be something stupid again, isn’t it?” Ryuji sighs, and Morgana scoffs.

“As if you’re going to do any better when it’s your turn. You don’t have the brains to come up with anything elaborate.”

“What was that?!”

Clenching his jaw and rolling up his sleeves, Ryuji stands up with a menacing glare while Morgana gets on all fours, ready to pounce as he starts taunting him even further.

“Hey, hey, settle down!” Makoto waves her hands frantically, stopping them both short of lunging at each other by taking Morgana into her arms, Ann shoving Ryuji back down to his seat with a firm hand to his chest. “We’re here to have fun, not fight amongst each other.”

“It’s all in good fun.” Morgana assures, snuggling onto Makoto’s lap with as smug a look as a cat can manage.

“Good fun, my ass.” Ryuji pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why does everyone tease me all the damn time?”

“Because you make it too easy, Ryuji.” Ann giggles, flicking his nose, and he leans away from her with a scowl, grumbling unintelligibly. “I think I know what to ask. What kind of underwear do you like to use, A-ki-ra-sa-n?”

“I knew it! What dumb ass question!” Ryuji throws his hands up in frustration, letting himself fall against the back of the couch. “Who cares if he wears boxers or briefs!”

Despite Ryuji’s outraged comments, the girls watch Akira intensely, and Yusuke tries his best not to be too obvious about his own curiosity. It’s a simple enough question, and yet, against everyone’s expectations, he doesn’t answer right away. Out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke sees Akira shift awkwardly in his seat, his lips pulling to a taut line as he appears to measure his words. Slowly, he turns towards his partner and blinks at him. Akira shifts once again, playing with a lock of his hair in a habit of his when he’s particularly flustered.

“What?” Ann presses further, chuckling darkly. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those weirdos who wears lacy black panties as a hobby, or something…” She jokes, and Akira cringes.

“Of course not.”

“Then what underwear do you use? Remember that you have to answer honestly!”

Taking his hand down, Akira diverts his gaze to a far corner of the ceiling. “None.”

A few beats of silence pass as everyone waits for him to take it back, offer his real answer. He doesn’t.

“Nice one, Akira.” Ryuji grins and Akira looks straight into his eyes.

“It’s not a joke.”

“Eh?!” Futaba rises to her feet and forcefully smacks the table with her hands in a call for everyone’s attention. “Are we just taking that at face value?! Joker is an expert trickster! He could be lying!”

“That’s not the point of the game…” Akira scratches at his reddening cheek.

“Then I dare you to prove it!” She shoots back, pointing an accusing finger at Akira’s face and causing him to jump slightly.

“Th-that’s not how the game works, either!” Akira deflects and Ann shakes her head seriously.

“No, but she does have a point. I’d like proof of that. How can I know you’re not really wearing lady’s panties and are just trying to save face?”

“Oh, this is finally getting fun! Strip, strip, strip!” Ryuji chants, eyes like that of a madman.

Makoto runs a hand through her hair, closing her eyes as her face takes on a pink tint as well. “Is this really appropriate?”

“Ah, but I want to know if it’s for real too. Don’t you?” Haru nudges her.

“Well… a little, I guess…” She whispers, yet Yusuke catches the way her gaze sharpens as she directs it back at Akira.

Watching it all unfold, every one of their friends ganging up on Akira, Yusuke is struck with the notion that perhaps he should jump in and say something to defend his partner’s honour. Though, he would be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn’t burning with curiosity himself. As an artist who means to depict the truth of beauty in its purest form, would it not be unbecoming of him to partake in dishonesty? But then again…

“I am not sure I am okay with you all demanding my partner strip for you…” Yusuke weighs in, feeling it to be true enough. If anything, he should strip for Yusuke only. Not that he will say that out loud.

Sighing heavily with a small shake of his head, Akira waves his hand dismissively. “It’s fine, here…”

Yusuke’s breath hitches as everyone around him leans forward, eyes glued to Akira while he stands up and moves his sweatshirt out of the way, revealing the waistband of his jeans. For a dreadfully exciting moment, Yusuke almost believes that Akira will just pull his trousers down entirely, bare himself to all those present, and he feels torn between eagerly watching and jumping in front of him to spare him the humiliation. The choice should be easy, logically speaking; this is Akira’s dignity and privacy on the line, after all. But the thing about feelings, Yusuke has come to realise, is that they do not always make sense, contradicting themselves and leaving him at a loss for how to react.

That part of Yusuke that craves to admire Akira’s beauty in its entirety gets progressively louder as he brings his hands down to the fly of his jeans, unbuttoning them to allow some slack on the waistband. Yusuke’s heart skips several beats, his soul feels as if it has been set ablaze, and he cannot take his eyes off the pale skin of his navel, inwardly begging for more. Though, the fact that all the others are watching too leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, the urge to reach for Akira’s hands and still them so he cannot go any further growing more pressing as well.

Before he finally comes to his senses, however, Akira’s hands shift to his side instead, folding the edge of his jeans outwardly and revealing the curve of his bare hips alone, no other fabric peeking from underneath. Yusuke follows the outline of his thigh, lingering on a dark freckle nestled in the dip that connects his leg to his groin and slowly blowing out a breath he’d been holding.

“I-interesting… That could make certain things easier…” Yusuke utters under his breath without even realising it, a corner of his mouth twitching into a semblance of a smirk.

For the split second that his focus stays on Akira and Akira alone, Yusuke’s mind is blank but for the overwhelming desire to pull him into his arms and hold him close to his body, press their lips together and taste the gasp of surprise on his tongue while his hands roam freely down the small of his back.

But then Makoto clearing her throat drops reality back on him like a ton of bricks, and Ryuji’s following wolf-whistle clears away the fog of longing that had settled in his mind entirely.

“Woah… He really wasn’t lying.” Ann gasps, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Oh my…” Haru mimics her gesture.

Meanwhile, Futaba grins impishly, the light creating a glare in her glasses as she slowly turns to Yusuke instead. “Inari…”

Feeling a chill run down his spine at her tone, Yusuke snaps his head towards her, missing Akira readjusting his jeans before sitting down. “What?”

“I heard you. Fufufu…”

Suddenly registering what he had said before, Yusuke’s eyes widen slightly. “Tch. You heard nothing.”

“There, happy now?” Akira draws their attention back to himself and seems to immediately regret it when the slew of questions soon follows.

“Wait, hold on! If a dude strips down to his undies on really hot summer nights to keep cool, then does that mean…” Ryuji starts, Futaba’s gasp cutting in right after, her evil eyes thankfully leaving Yusuke for the time being.

“ _He totally sleeps naked_!”

“Then, does that mean when you replied to some of my texts at night during summer vacation, you were also…” Makoto mumbles, her blush getting a deeper shade of red.

“That’s not—”

“I can attest to the fact that he wore pyjamas to bed.” Morgana provides, and Akira looks like he isn’t sure if he is happy with that contribution.

“L-let’s just move on from this topic. I did my part already… Futaba, I pick you next. Truth or dare?”

“I dare myself to ask Joker if he even owns underwear anymore!”

“That’s still not how the game works! And of course I still own underwear! I just don’t wear it all the time…” Akira huffs, looking a little desperate when he stares at Yusuke as if he can somehow put an end to this.

Though, even if he knew how, maybe he is enjoying Akira’s embarrassment a little too much himself.

“What do you consider an occasion in which underwear is a must, then?” Haru asks this time, and Akira covers his face with his hands, groaning miserably.

“You guys are unbelievable.”

“She asked you a question, Akira.” Ann taps her finger on the table and he glares at her from between his fingers.

“And it’s not her turn! Futaba, truth or dare?” He tries again.

“I refuse to answer until we put this matter to rest. Everyone wants to know the details of your life of forbidden freedom. Right, Inari?” She jabs at Yusuke’s side with her elbow, catching him so off-guard he cannot do much more than splutter. “See? He agrees. Now spill it.”

“I-I don’t know. Just… important occasions and sports. Can we let this go now?”

“What do you mean by ‘important occasions’?” Ann pins him with her gaze. “Weddings, funerals?”

“I guess.” Akira looks away, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Not birthdays, right? It’s why they’re called birthday suits, right?” Ryuji snickers, everyone slapping their hands to their foreheads.

“I believe you have tortured Akira long enough.” Yusuke finally jumps in, grunting again when Futaba smacks her hand over his mouth, inadvertently knocking his head into the back of his chair.

“Hold on, one more question! How long have you been going commando, Joker?!”

Against all rationale, Yusuke’s ears perk up at that, every moment they have shared together up until now flashing in his mind’s eye, painted in a new light. Every time they embraced, every time they cuddled, pressed against each other so close. He truly wonders when it started, thinking about the times he offered to pose as Yusuke’s nude model and wondering if he was really one step closer to naked than he knew at the time.

Fleetingly, Yusuke considers if he had come prepared to the church that one time, ready to satisfy his artistic whims in the blink of an eye. Could it be that was when it started, that he got a taste for it and couldn’t go back to the confines imposed upon him by society?

“Since like first year of high school.”

Maybe not, then…

“Roger! I am satisfied with your answers, you can question me now!”

“I changed my mind. I’m not giving you that power again so soon. Makoto, truth or dare?”

“Joker, you wound me so, it’s a critical hit.” Futaba whines, falling onto Yusuke’s shoulder with a defeated sigh. “Now I’ll have to wait to torture Inari…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over.” Futaba pats his leg condescendingly.

The game goes on around them as Yusuke eyes Futaba suspiciously, feeling increasingly unsafe as the questions and dares bounce off one person to another until finally, she is dared by Ann to put on some makeup while blindfolded. Given the fact that she already didn’t have a lot of practice to begin with, the end result made it hard to take her seriously afterwards. Of course, that would be if Yusuke weren’t perfectly aware that she is up to something, glancing from him to Akira as she decides who to go for.

Yusuke tries to convince himself he is safe from her scheming because he was picked just a couple of turns ago, but then he sees her lock her targets onto him, looking more menacing than when she was ready to crack down on the shadows so they could surround them in battle, and he knows he is done for. He looks to Akira for support this time, and not speaking up any earlier really seems to have come around to punish him sooner than he expected, his partner’s gaze purposefully turning to the remaining snacks before he reaches for a random sweet and busies himself with it.

“Inari…” Futaba whispers ominously, tapping her fingers like some sort of evil villain on a gag manga. “Truth… or dare?”

“Dare.” He blurts immediately, not trusting her to be ignorant to any secrets he may have. Knowing her, she somehow hacked into his brain and pulled out every impure thought he has had about Akira ever since they met.

“Perfect! For the rest of the game, you have to sit on Joker’s lap! Unless a dare demands one of you move, of course.”

“Is that even a dare? They already do that all the time when they’re alone.” Morgana says offhandedly, and they both hide behind their hands, Yusuke’s face feeling as if it is on fire.

Perhaps any other day, this would not have bothered him in the slightest. Right now, with this newfound knowledge that Akira is not wearing any underwear, and that everyone else is also aware of that fact, he would almost rather have perished in Mementos.

“Well, if it’s too much for you, you can always take the penalty.” Futaba grins, leaning in close so that only he can hear her. “If you’re gonna be simping my adopted big brother, I’ll make you suffer for not letting me in on it.”

Not bothering with arguing any further, Yusuke simply stands from his seat and drags his feet to Akira. His expression is enough to inspire a million masterpieces, coloured in hues reminiscent of a magnificent sunset, his lids at half-mast as he stares up at Yusuke from under his messy locks. If he looks for too long, he is sure that he will be blinded by Akira’s beauty, like a foolish man staring into the sun, mesmerised by its splendour and unable to make himself turn away despite the consequences.

It is only the weight of the group’s gazes on them that pushes him to wordlessly sink into Akira’s lap, refusing to give into his yearning with an audience and pointedly focusing on a random spot on the furthest wall. If they can just pretend nothing is out of the ordinary, it will go by in a flash, be over before they even have the chance to let the situation completely sink in. Akira, however, seems to have entirely different plans, wrapping his arms around Yusuke’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest, his chin resting on his shoulder before he nudges him to keep the party going.

Yusuke sucks in a stuttered breath, every fibre of his being begging him to melt into Akira’s embrace, but he resists, instead straightening his posture slightly and forcing Akira to at least slide his face off his shoulder, giving him a little more space to gather his bearings. Of course, it seems as if the universe has decided to well and truly punish him for his sins and Akira resolves to nuzzle into his back instead. Maybe it is Akira who is giving him retribution for his compliance in his teasing. Or maybe he just doesn’t care if the others are watching, doesn’t care if, deep down, he is embarrassed too, enjoying the feeling of having Yusuke in his arms too much to deprive himself of the comfort for the sake of feeling only slightly less nervous about it all.

“It’s your turn, Yusuke.” Akira mumbles, his voice muffled by Yusuke’s shirt, and he clears his throat.

“R-right. Ryuji, truth or dare?”

“Of course it’s gonna be dare again.” The other responds immediately, and Yusuke picks up the nearly empty bag of pocky from the table and offers it to him.

“Play the pocky game with Morgana.”

“Eh?! How am I even supposed to do that with a cat?”

“Scared you’ll lose?” Morgana teases jumping onto the table without any qualms whatsoever.

“Like hell I am!”

Grateful for the other two’s rowdiness taking the eyes off of them for the time being, Yusuke allows himself to relax just a little, sighing miserably as Akira once again returns his face to the crook of his neck.

“You okay?” He asks quietly, and the soft breaths are enough to make him shudder slightly, hoping no one else has noticed.

“Yes. Are you?”

“A little embarrassed, but I’m fine. I get to hold you like this for the rest of the game, so that’s a win for me.”

“Are you teasing me on purpose?”

Akira chuckles lowly, shaking his head. “I promise I’m not.” He assures, squeezing him a little to reinforce his statement but only managing to rouse more butterflies in Yusuke’s gut.

“Then you might want to reconsider your affectionate touches. They are… a little overwhelming right now.”

“Ah, sorry. Do you want me to let go?”

For a few short moments, Yusuke considers his question. “No.”

He can almost feel the smirk on Akira’s lips, even if they are not quite on his skin. “Okay. Then I won’t.”

Rather unsurprisingly, even when Yusuke’s turn comes up again before Akira’s and he requests a dare to get a few minutes of respite, everyone seems to be conspiring to keep them in this position for as long as possible, finding instead ways to make it that much harder for him to handle.

Haru dares Akira to only speak in whispers to Yusuke’s ear for the following three turns, having him relay whatever he says of importance to the others for as long as it lasts. Each time his voice reaches him, deep and velvety smooth, Yusuke swears he might burst into flames then and there, squirming ever so slightly and ending up making it so much worse for them both. The little choked moans that crawl from his lips at the small movements are sure to spell his demise sooner rather than later.

As if that weren’t already bad enough, Makoto then dares Yusuke to face Akira for two other turns, rather than keep his back to him. And she does not even allow him to sit sideways on his lap while holding onto his shoulders either, insisting he straddle him instead, making it that much more compromising. As Futaba giggles into her hands and Haru fails at not staring at them too hard, it is Yusuke’s turn to bury his face in Akira’s neck, the mortification he feels thankfully enough to trump whatever lecherous thoughts may have consumed him otherwise. At the very least, Akira seems to have the decency to feel bad for him, patting his head comfortingly every other minute to try and ease his torment.

By the time it starts getting late enough that they consider calling it quits for the day, Yusuke is positively close to his limit, dreading what Ann might have in store for what she announces will be the last turn. He is not what anyone might consider religious, but he prays that she has mercy on his poor soul. If the tragedy of an artist might really fuel his art, Yusuke is sure that he will have plenty of inspiration for years to come.

“All right let’s end this on a good note. Akira, truth or dare?”

“Let’s go with truth for last.” He smiles over Yusuke’s shoulder, the airy tone of his voice getting his heart out of sorts all over again.

“Oh, I know one. Do you have any piercings?”

“Hmm, not anymore.” Akira replies, and once again, everyone’s eyes are on him, which means they are on Yusuke too, and right now, thinking of a metal stud pierced _somewhere_ on Akira’s body, he really wishes they would stop and give him a much needed break.

He might actually die.

“That implies there was a past in which you did!” Futaba says what everyone is obviously thinking and Akira shifts a little, which given the current topic, Yusuke is finding tortuous at best.

“Yeah, so?”

“Well, spill it dude,” Ryuji demands, “Where was it?”

Tilting his head, Akira huffs out a small breath, his curls tickling Yusuke’s neck mercilessly. “Where do you think?”

Everyone pauses for a moment, looking straight past Yusuke as if they have some form of X-ray vision, stripping his partner naked with their eyes for the second time that day. And with him sitting on his lap, no less.

If Yusuke does not die, he wishes he would. He tries his best to cross his legs in this awkward position, hoping no one reads too much into it.

“Is it…” Makoto starts, but then stops herself short, covering her face with one hand. “I can’t say it.”

“It wouldn’t be that… Would it?” Haru’s gaze flickers down slightly, and Yusuke can’t tell which of the options she is considering.

“Well, that’s for me to know and you to never find out. Because the game is over and I’m not letting you manipulate me into saying anything again. Keeping the veil of mystery alive.”

“Unfair! Joker, I need the deets.”

“You heard the man! That’s the game.” Morgana thankfully announces, sitting in front of them with a little cheeky laugh. “Which means Yusuke is finally free to stand from Akira’s lap.”

At that, Akira does not let go of him, instead clinging a little harder, as if begging him to stay there forever. Yusuke makes no move to leave either, though perhaps for more pressing reasons other than it being admittedly comfortable.

“Or not, I suppose.” He snickers, jumping down to the floor. “For you lot, it’s time to go home before it’s too late, I will walk you all to the station. Akira, keep the window open for me, will you?”

“No problem. We’ll clean up over here.”

“Ah, this was fun, let’s do it again!” Ann stretches her arms with a pleased little sigh, the other girls nodding in agreement as they gather their things.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind playing this more. But less pinning those two together. They’re already dating, damn it, it ain’t like they need the push.”

“They can still be pushed a little further.” Futaba sticks out her tongue at a very confused Ryuji, skipping down the stairs with a devious giggle. “I’m off to Sojiro’s! Bye, bye!”

Once they hear the door close downstairs, the silence settling in around them, Akira rubs his nose into Yusuke’s neck, breathing him in.

“Sorry if things got hard for you.” That would be an understatement. “I hope you don’t hate me too much. But if it makes you feel any better, I was really hoping you wouldn’t stand earlier.”

Stomach lurching strangely, Yusuke exhales sharply, willing the furious blush making its home on his face to simmer down. Akira’s grip on him finally loosens and he forces himself to his feet, taking the leftover snacks and putting them away in a box before throwing out the empty bottles and cups as he makes a point not to let himself stare down below Akira’s waistband. That would be sorely inappropriate. Especially when he is still imagining where that wretched piercing might have been.

Akira only stands once Yusuke leans on the cleared table with his head hanging between his shoulders, closing his eyes and forcing the mental images plaguing him to exit his mind altogether. Today really has not made it easier for him to resist the temptation of spending the night and pushing those boundaries he is so afraid to cross against Akira’s wishes. His partner takes the trash bags in one hand, another brushing against the small of his back when he goes past, leaving a chaste peck on Yusuke’s nape before taking it down to the bins out back.

Not really knowing what else to do, Yusuke drags his feet to Akira’s new bed, falling face first onto the mattress and groaning into the pillow.

“Where was it?” Yusuke asks the moment he hears footsteps returning, unable to stave off his curiosity any longer.

“Hmm?”

“The piercing. I found out you do not wear underwear today. Now I know you have had a piercing. If you do not wish for me to go mad wondering where you had it, tell me now.”

“It was on the shell of my ear.” Akira chuckles. “It closed up when I had to take the stud out because it got infected, though. I didn’t take very good care of it.” The mattress sinks with his partner’s weight and slender fingers tangle in his locks pleasantly. “Where did you think I had it?”

“Your lower appendages.”

“Yusuke, what do you take me for?”

“Do you doubt that everyone else was thinking the same? I believe I have had enough of our friends picturing you naked for a lifetime.”

“Sorry about that, I guess.” Akira laments, sounding at least a little genuine. “Really though, I honestly wasn’t a delinquent, you know? Not that something like that would make me one but… The point is, I was more of a loner than anything else. That tough guy aesthetic people seem to think of me really isn’t my thing.”

At that, Yusuke risks a glance up at Akira, taking in his sad little smile and pushing up to a sitting position, reaching for his face to stroke it tenderly with his thumb.

“I think… we were all kind of loners before you came into our lives, one way or another. You brought us all together. You are the reason we were all here tonight, in more ways than one.”

Akira places a hand over Yusuke’s and leans into his touch then, his smile widening just enough to crinkle the edges of his closing eyes. He really hopes Akira will keep that smile of his for as long as he lives. It is truly one of the most breath-taking things he has ever had the pleasure to witness. Yusuke should really invest some more time in drawing portraits of Akira.

“Thank you for having me.” His partner whispers, and Yusuke leans down, taking his lips with his own for what feels like the first time in forever after such unforgiving longing.

Akira returns the kiss earnestly, wrapping his arms around Yusuke’s neck and crawling over to his lap, taking his turn straddling him now. Instinctively, Yusuke lets his hands slide down Akira’s sides, fingers twitching when he reaches the hem of his jeans under his hoodie, fidgeting with the fabric hesitantly. Akira smirks against his mouth, pulling back just enough to catch his breath before saying,

“You can feel it, if you want.”

Swallowing nervously, Yusuke stares into Akira’s dark eyes, lingering on the anxiety that still claws at his soul until it starts to dissolve under his partner’s inviting gaze. Slowly, he snakes his hand beneath Akira’s shirt, then slides it down along the curve of his spine, sneaking past his jeans’ waistband. Akira gasps at the touch of his fingers over his bare skin, and Yusuke reels, his thoughts coming to a complete halt as he confirms once and for all, without a shadow of a doubt… there really is nothing there.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave any comments you may have! You can find me on tumblr [@crzangel](https://crzangel.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@CrzAngel96!](https://twitter.com/CrzAngel96)


End file.
